Back again
by ErrorCodec
Summary: 10 tahun setelah Kyousuke menolak perasaan Ayase dan memilih bersama adiknya, sebuah acara reuni Kirino memaksa lelaki itu untuk menemaninya, tapi semua itu justru menjadi awal di mana perasaan Kyousuke yang dulu pernah hilang bertemu kembali dengannya. #FT 01


**Summary** : 10 tahun setelah Kyousuke menolak perasaan Ayase dan memilih bersama adiknya, sebuah acara reuni Kirino memaksa lelaki itu untuk menemaninya, tapi semua itu justru menjadi awal di mana perasaan Kyousuke yang dulu pernah hilang bertemu kembali dengannya. **#FT 01**

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance - Family

 **Main Chara** : [Ayase - Kyousuke] - Kirino

 **Desclaimer** : I Own Nothing

 **Warning** _: Bit OoC - Typo(s) - Oneshot - Kyousuke Centric - Fluffy manis_

.

.

.

"Aniki!"

Suara Kirino yang cempreng terdengar di telingaku, memaksa untuk menguatkan kesadaranku. Dengan malas aku membuka perlahan kedua mata ini, tidak ada yang aku lihat kecuali adalah wajah adikku yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku—hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

Saat ini, dia tengah berada di kamarku atau lebih tepatnya, dia berada di kamarku sambil duduk di atas tubuhku dengan tangannya yang menampar wajahku berulang kali. Mengharapkan bahwa kakaknya yang satu ini mau bangun dan menanggapi panggilannya.

"Kirino..." Aku memandang ke arah samping sesaat, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa jam weker di atas mejaku ini menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 pagi. Di hari Minggu... "Mau apa kau membangunkan kakakmu ini?, bukannya sekarang hari libur."

"Aku tahu itu! tapi cepatlah bangun, kakak bodoh!"

Cih, yang terakhir cukup menyakitkan untuk diperdengarkan, maksudku apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar berbanding terbalik denan wajahnya. Di luar dia memang cantik dan kawai (Sungguh), gadis idaman dengan otak cemerlang, tubuh sempurna dan rambut pirang ke-oranye-annya seperti memiliki magis tersendiri, tapi siapa sangka jika di balik semua kesempurnaan itu, dia memiliki sifat yang—

Tamparan yang lebih keras mengenai wajahku, memaksaku untuk berjingkat sesaat sambil berkata 'aw' dan memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Cepetan bangun!, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

—luar biasa tsundere. Atau mungkin hanya kalimat 'tsun'nya saja. Jika harus menilai dari bagaimana caranya membangunkanku, pasti semua orang akan berpendapat yang sama denganku. Dia galak, menjengkelkan, sangat kejam dalam melontarkan kata-kata macam menghina walaupun tujuannya adalah bercanda. Dia lebih mirip dengan nenek-nenek tua yang sedang kebakaran jengkot akibat tidak mendapat jatah uang untuk relaksasi pijat.

Luar biasa, padahal umurnya sekarang yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun, seharusnya sifatnya bisa lebih dewasa sedikit atau paling tidak, dia bisa mengucapkan segala sesuatu dengan intonasi yang lembut. Ya, walau sepertinya hal itu mustahil berkat sifat keras kepalanya ini.

Aku bahkan mengira jika hubungan kami 10 tahun yang lalu itu hanyalah mimpi. Padahal masih teringat waktu itu dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja dengan wajah memerah dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, aniki'. Benar-benar berbeda.

Mungkin saja karena perjanjian kita yang sudah berakhir membuatnya kembali menjadi Kirino yang semula, tapi tidak kusangka jika sifat tsundere-nya masih bertahan.

Aku mencengkram kedua tangannya agar berhenti membuat kedua pipiku ini menjadi semakin memerah karena hantaman tangannya itu. "Baik... kakak akan mendengarmu."

"Tidak bisa, Aniki harus mandi dan turun dulu dari kamar ini. Apa yang ingin aku bicarakan terlalu penting, tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya di sini."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan turun" Aku melanjutkan. "Tapi, bisakah setidaknya kau menyingkir dari dadaku, karena sekarang rasanya benar-benar sesak."

Wajah Kirino memerah sesaat sebagai respon.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Saat ini, aku dan Kirino sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang terjadi selain kami hanya memandangi satu sama lain. Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan hal ini?

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah lewat 10 menit dan dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, padahal tadi dia dengan semangatnya membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku, memaksaku untuk turun demi mendengarkan apa yan akan dibicarakannya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang Kirino?

"Kirino, jika seperti ini aku akan pergi kembali ke kamarku." Kataku seraya berdiri dan mulai meninggalkannya, tapi semua itu berhenti ketika dia menahanku.

"Ano nee..." Aku menoleh, adikku hanya terdiam setelah berucap seperti itu. Terus terang membuatku menjadi penasaran, apalagi setelah itu dia merogoh saku-nya untuk mengambil ponsel warna soft pink milinya yang entah kapan tidak pernah diganti. Dia menekan-nekan tombol itu, sepertinya...

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau...

Aku memandang ke arah kalender yang terletak tepat di belakang Kirino, sebelah atas di antara pajangan foto-foto Kirino dan aku sewaktu kami masih kecil. Tidak salah lagi, sekarang sudah masuk pada awal musim semi. Artinya adalah, launcher untuk berbagai anime, galge dan bahkan eroge menyebar di kota Akihabara.

Sial, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak tentang apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh adikku ini. Jika mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya, rasanya suasana seperti ini benar-benar tidak asing. Maksudku, tujuan utamanya melakukan semua ini hanya untuk meminta pendapatku tentang judul game eroge mana yang seharusnya dia beli terlebih dahulu. Ah, Tuhan... ini seperti deja vu.

"Ini!"

Jari lentiknya menunjukkan sebuah pesan SMS yang waktu kirimnya terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Bunyinya kira-kira seperti ini :

 _Untuk murid lulusan tahun 2008-2009, bagi yang kangen dengan masa-masa indah sekolah atau ingin bertemu teman lama, pihak sekolah mengadakan reuni yang diadakan besok lusa di lapangan belakang sekolah. Free barberque dan es krim~, untuk lebih lengkap silahkan hubungi nomor ini **.**_

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, menghubungkan semua kejadian ini dengan sebuah alasan. "Jadi, ada acara reuni yang digelar besok lusa, dan kau ingin pergi ke sana?"

Kirino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi ya sudah, kau tinggal pergi. Beres."

"Aniki tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu untuk datang ke acara itu?" Aku melanjutkan. "Bukannya acara itu dikhususkan hanya untuk siswa lulusan tahun 2008-2009?, tidak mungkin aku bisa menemanimu Kirino. Bahkan waktu SMP dulu aku juga tidak bersekolah di sana."

Kirino mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu, di SMS tadi tidak menyebutkan kalau menghadiri reuni tidak boleh bersama keluarganya, 'kan?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir itu memang benar juga sih" Aku mengambil pose berpikir dengan tangan kananku menyentuh daguku yang tidak memiliki jenggot ini.

"Lagipula aniki juga tidak ada acara bukan untuk lusa nanti?"

Gadis ini... bagaimana dia tahu? sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Kalau itu..."

.

.

.

 **Lusa -halaman belakang sekolah-**

Pada kenyataannya di hari kemarin, aku menyetujui Kirino untuk ikut menemaninya datang ke acara reuni. Kami mempersiapkan segalanya setelah itu, mulai dari berbelanja pakaian untuknya, parfum baru, bando dan bahkan perhiasan kalung dan juga anting. Semuanya serba fresh.

Penampilanku sendiri 'pun juga tidak luput darinya, padahal di sini aku hanya sebagai pengawalnya saja. Tapi dia bahkan repot-repot untuk menyuruhku membeli baju dan celana yang baru, walau pada akhirnya aku juga yang membayar tapi apa sampai sebegitu pentingnya acara reuni ini?

Mungkin Kirino ingin menciptakan kesan bahwa dia saat ini adalah seorang wanita sukses yang tengah dalam puncak sinarnya, dengan harapan bahwa teman-temannya ini akan merasa kagum dan takjub olehnya. Ya, walaupun begitu sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu perduli juga.

Aku berada di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Bau daging panggang yang menyeruak dari papan barberque, sekumpulan pemuda-pemudia yang tengah mengobrol sesuatu, orang lalu-lalang mengambil dan mencicipi segala jenis makanan dan minuman yang ada di sini. Sungguh tragis.

Aku hanya melongo di sini, duduk dengan muka tertekuk memperhatikan mereka yang sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri. Kirino... bisa-bisanya setelah sampai kau langsung meninggalkan kakakmu ini tanpa jejak. Padahal kau bilang kalau kau nanti takut kesepian di sini karena mereka sudah melupakanmu. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Aku, sendiri di sini layaknya seorang pecundang yang tidak memiliki teman.

Merasa benar-benar bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi keramaian ini. Untung saja aku tadi membawa PSP milik Kirino sebagai jaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Paling tidak dengan bermain game galge, aku bisa mempercepat waktu dan segera pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sambil berjalan entah ke mana, aku menghidupkan layar benda elektronik ini. Biarkan saja langkah kakiku, menuntunku sesuai kehendaknya. Lagipula, jika nanti Kirino membutuhkannku, suaranya yang keras pasti akan terdengar menggema di seluruh bangunan gedung ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di halaman depan sekolah. Perhatianku teralih pada bangku panjang yang terjajar rapi di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah gugur dengan indahnya. Aku duduk bersender di sana. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah, aku sudah tenggelam dalam dunia galge-ku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Gawat, aku telat!"

Tiba-tiba jari-jariku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang berlari menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Rasanya benar-benar tidak asing...

Wanita ini melewatiku, meninggalkan jejak bau yang memenuhi panca indra penciumanku. Wangi bunga lavender, oh. Aku ingat bau ini... Bau yang hampir aku lupakan bersamaan dengan kenangan-kenanganku dulu bersama—mataku terbelalak. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah...

Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Berdiri kemudian memanggil sebuah nama. "Ayase!"

Bagus, Kyousuke. Sekarang, bagaimana jika gadis tadi bukan Ayase dan hanya perasaanmu saja? mau ditaruh di mana mukamu?

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitam panjang gadis itu, sejenak aku tertegun. Entah karena aku memang kagum atau karena rambut itu memang sangat familiar sekali, yang jelas. Ketika sepasang mata berwarna hitam keungu-unguan itu menoleh, mendadak pikiranku blank seketika.

"Onii—san?"

Entah kenapa wajahku menjadi panas ketika suara feminim itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jangan gila Kyousuke, ini hanya sekedar rasa senang karena bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

Ayase mendekatiku yang hanya berdiri mematung. Saat ini, dia mengenakan gaun putih berenda-renda dengan bando biru yang membalut rambut panjangnya. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu high hill warna merah, benar-benar warna kontras.

Dia juga terlihat senang, tersenyum dengan lembut.

Tapi sepertinya tidak bertahan lama karena senyumnya berubah menjadi pandangan menjijikkan ketika maniknya menangkap game galge yang aku mainkan di PSP.

"Onii-san, bahkan setelah 7 tahun kita berpisah, kau masih saja suka bermain game eroge." Dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan singkat dia menambahkan. "Hentai."

Mukaku langsung memerah bagaikan tomat. "Eh, ini... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikannya di saku celanaku. Persetan dengan game yang belum aku save.

"Eh, yang lebih penting. Kau datang ke sini?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, untungnya hal itu berhasil. Ekspresi yandere-nya berganti ke ekspresi biasa.

"Tentu saja aku datang ke sini, lagipula... aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kirino."

Oh benar juga. Pasti tujuan utamanya datang ke sini adalah menemui adikku. Cukup lama hingga aku lupa jika Ayase benar-benar sahabat baik Kirino. Saking baiknya, aku bahkan sempat menduga kalau dia itu suka antar sesama jenis atau yuri, tapi dugaanku salah setelah dia menyatakan cint—

Wajahku memerah.

"Onii—san, apa kau demam? wajahmu merah lo."

Aku, tidak tahu. Membayangkan kejadian itu malah membuatku menjadi salah tingkah begini. Apa mungkin kalau aku masih—

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. Mengenyahkan pemikiran yang mustahil itu.

"Tidak-tidak, Hm... Kirino juga datang ke sini. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang." Aku mendecih. "Dasar, tega-teganya dia meninggalkanku padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak. Adik menjengkelkan!"

Ayase tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju dan mendorongku hingga terduduk dalam bangku taman itu, sepertinya dia kesal dengan ucapanku yang menghina adikku.

Aku menelan ludah, pandangan mata itu... ekspresi itu. Dia kembali menjadi yandere, aku pasti mati.

"Onii-san dengar!, walaupun aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kirino. Tapi aku yakin, kalau dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Kirino adalah gadis yang sempurna!"

Entah kenapa aku menjadi ngeri sendiri ketika Ayase membentakku. "Uh, maaf?"

Ayase memalingkan wajahnya. "Hmph!", dia mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat imut ketika dalam ekspresi seperti ini. Oh, Ayase... walaupun sudah 7 tahun. Tapi kau tetap gadis sempurna seperti biasa...

"Eh..." Aku baru saja sadar, karena dia mendorongku hingga membuatku terduduk sehingga memaksanya sedikit membungkuk. Di tambah lagi karena jarak di antara kami yang sangat dekat, aku bisa memperhatikan belahan tipis dari dua gundukan (You know what i mean) yang sudah tumbuh lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya. Tentu saja, dalam hal ini wajahku merah padam.

Ayase yang sadar dengan ekspresiku, mencoba memandang hal yang sama dengan arah pandangan mataku. Sejenak wajahnya juga memerah sebelum—

—lupakan.

 **PLAK**

"Da-Da-Dasar hentai!"

Tangan itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus—atau keras di permukaan pipiku. Meninggalkan bekas cap tangan yang cukup besar.

Dia benar-benar malu, kali ini tangannya yang mengepal membentuk tinjuan.

Eh, apa dia belum cukup dengan menamparku!? Kyousuke, lakukan ucapan pembelaan sebelum batu meteor itu jatuh mengenai wajah tampanmu!

"Ayase, ma-maaf!. Aku tadi tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku tidak mengira jika Onii-san menjadi jauh lebih mesum dari sebelumnya!"

Rencana gagal, sebaiknya menutup mata saja.

.

.

.

"Ayase!"

Kirino, langsung mendekap teman lamanya dengan erat. Tidak perduli jika banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Ya, tidak salah juga sih karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu.

Jadi. Saat itu, setelah kelulusan SMP mereka. Ayase mengatakan bahwa dia akan bersekolah di Amerika karena beasiswa yang didapat. Sempat dia berpamitan dengan kami juga mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Aku tidak tahu ketika itu bagaimana menggambarkan ekspresinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, seolah dia keputusannya untuk berada di Amerika ingin dia tarik. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan penolakanku padanya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, maksudku dia seperti sangat bersedih setelah kejadian itu. Dia menjadi jarang menghubungi Ayase atau bahkan diriku. Dan setelah sekian lama, dia memberitahukan perihal rencananya.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun. Semua itu hanyalah cerita lama di antara kami bertiga. Waktu terus berjalan, masih banyak peluang hidup yang masih misteri, menunggumu di ujung jalan sana.

"Ayase!, kau semakin cantik saja setelah dari Amerika~" Puji adikku kepadanya.

Ayase menjadi malu-malu kucing, senyuman tipis dengan wajah memerah sambil memegangi rambut panjangnya.

Oh. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Maksudku, sikap yang ditunjukkannya benar-benar berbeda ketika dia tadi bertemu denganku. Sebuah tamparan dan tonjokan perut, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi sakitnya. Berkedut-kedut juga terasa nyeri. Tapi sekarang? dia sudah bagaikan seorang gadis pemalu yang tersipu wajahnya ketika adik tsundere-ku memujinya.

"Tidak, jangan terlalu memujiku, Kirino. Kau juga bertambah cantik kok."

"Jadi, hal apa saja yang kau dapat di negara paman Sam sana?, apa kau pernah melihat patung Liberty?, paman Obama? Lalu, bagaimana penampilan anak kecil di sana?"

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri mendengar pertanyaan konyol adikku. Kirino, apa kau tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan yang sedikit berbobot?

"Hm... Di sana memang bagus. Banyak hal yang kudapat, aku juga pernah melihat patung liberty. Benar katamu waktu dulu kalau patung itu sangat indah jika dilihat waktu pagi hari." Ayase menjawabnya dengan gembira.

Dan setelah itu, aku hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara hal-hal yang berbau perempuan. Sesekali juga menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan PSP Kirino. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, aku rasa...

.

.

.

 **Di jalan...**

Sialan kau Kirino!, bisa-bisanya kau memasukkanku dalam suasana rumit seperti ini!

Aku, tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati ketika diriku mengantarkan Ayase untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Terlebih lagi, karena aku menggunakan sepeda vespa, membuat gadis di belakangku mengaitkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Semua orang bahkan sempat bersuit-suit ria ketika mereka melihatku dengannya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Sungguh, apa ini sudah direncanakan oleh Kirino atau tidak. Saat pulang dia tiba-tiba saja ingin berkunjung ke tempat temannya yang lain, lalu dia memaksaku untuk mengantarkan sahabatnya ini karena dia tidak membawa kendaraan. Di tambah lagi, hari juga sudah sore. Mau tidak mau, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis secantik Ayase untuk pulang sendirian.

Dekapan tangannya bisa aku rasakan dari balik kemejaku. Rasanya sangat hangat, seperti sebuah aliran listrik yang menyengat sekujur tubuhku. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Onii-san..."

Suaranya memaksaku untuk menoleh sesaat ke wajahnya. "Ada apa, Ayase?"

Dekapan tangannya menjadi sedikit lebih keras. Memaksaku untuk mengernyit pelan karena rasa sakit juga geli yang mendera di bagian samping kiri-kanan pinggangku. Dia, aku pikir sedang dalam keadaan kalut.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kirino."

Jantungku berdetak hebat. Terus terang saja bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan vital. Sangat sulit untuk menjawabnya karena ini menyangkut hubungan terlarang kami. Walalupun itu juga dulu tapi...

Ayase melanjutkan. "Apa kau masih me-me... menyukainya?"

Suaranya tergagap-gagap saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Walaupun aku tidak bisa memandangnya secara langsung. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya saat ini pasti memerah karena pertanyaannya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya wajahku juga sama-sama memerah.

"Sudahlah, Onii-san jawab saja."

"Hm... aku masih menyukainya." Dekapan tangannya menjadi berkurang. Aku rasa dia sedikit kecewa sebelum mendengar lanjutan dari jawabanku. "Tapi hanya sebatas kakak adik."

"Eh?"

"Kami sadar bahwa hubungan kami ini terlarang. Jika aku dan Kirino tetap memaksakan hal ini pada orang-orang, terutama ayah. Pasti semuanya akan menjadi kacau. Kami sedarah, aku dan Kirino adalah saudara kandung. Hubungan kami, aku dan dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa pada nantinya tidak bisa diteruskan."

"Lagipula, walaupun kami tidak bisa menjadi pasangan. Tapi, untuk menjadi Aniki-nya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tidak perlu ada hubungan jika aku bisa terus bersamanya dan menjaganya sebagai kakak."

Aku melanjutkan. Untuk yang ini, aku juga menambahkan senyuman. "Ya, kami juga sepertinya jauh lebih cocok dengan hubungan kami sekarang. Dan Kirino juga fun-fun saja dengan hal itu."

Dan Ayase, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarku tadi. Dia hanya berkata "Oh, begitu." Entahlah...

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan aku masih terjaga di kamar milik adikku. Dia memaksaku untuk bermain game eroge terbaru. Padahal aku masih ingat, ini bahkan belum 20 menit ketika dia baru pulang ke rumah. Tapi, tidak ada kesan lelah atau letih saat kakinya memasuki lantai rumah ini.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanku. Ini karena pembicaraanku dengan Ayase beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepat setelah pulang, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku terus berdetak cepat. Ini seperti sebuah peluang darinya.

 **"Onii-san, jika ada seseorang yang ingin kembali menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"**

Seperti itulah, kata-kata darinya seperti memberikan sebuah kemungkinan bahwa dia masih menyukaiku. Itu bukan hal yang buruk, terlebih lagi hal itu diucapkan oleh orang yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan sikap dan penampilannya (Walaupun semua itu berubah ketika aku mengetahui sifat aslinya yang ternyata seorang yandere).

Ayase, jika saja aku tidak pernah mempunyai adik bernama Kirino. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah berpacaran dengannya.

"Aniki, kau pasti sedang berpikiran kotor ya?" Tangan Kirino menekan pipiku dengan keras. Memaksaku untuk menepis tangannya karena kesakitan.

"Apa sih, Kirino. Itu tidak mungkin..." Aku membela.

"Oh..." Entah kenapa perkatannya seperti mengejek, ditambah lagi dengan eksrepesinya yang memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan majalah-majalah itu?"

Sialan, kelemahan utamaku dia ungkit. "Kalau yang itu tidak termasuk!" Aku melanjutkan. "Maksudku, wajar saja 'kan jika seorang lelaki menaruh fetish pada hal semacam itu. Paling tidak, ini membuktikan jika kakakmu masih normal."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke samping. "Kalau itu..."

"Apa karena Ayase?"

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa tahu? apa dia memiliki kemampuan magis untuk membaca pikiran seseorang? "Kau mahou shoujo ya?" Kataku dengan ketus.

Kirino hanya tersenyum bangga. "Hah! akhirnya Aniki menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya adalah seorang mahou shoujo yang berenkarnasi kembali menjadi seorang gadis berbakat bernama Kirino." Katanya, sembari membusungkan dada.

"Tapi yang lebih penting, berbahagialah Aniki karena jika kau masih memilih perasaan dengan Ayase. Aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi poker face. "Aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku, jangan asal tebak." Alisku berkerut. "Sebentar, jadi kau tidak cemburu jika seandainya aku berpacaran dengannya?"

"Siapa yang harus cemburu dengan kakak menjengkelkan sepertimu."

"Oh, tapi bukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri, dan tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang memilikinya?" Untuk yang satu ini aku menggunakan nada menggoda. Dan sukses, wajahnya memerah walau hanya sesaat.

"Ya, aku memang tidak bisa menepis jika aku pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu." Kirino menempelkan telapak tangan di kepalanya sendiri. Sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala dia berbicara. "Ampun, Kirino... bagaimana bisa dirimu dulu bisa jatuh cinta dengan kakak menjijikkan seperti dia?"

Aku menggerutu. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menghina kakakmu sendiri?"

"Jadi, apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Aku tertunduk, wajahku kembali memerah ketika Kirino mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. "Aku pikir, mungkin... ya..." Untuk kalimat 'ya', aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kalau begitu..."

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dia sudah meraih ponselku yang berada di atas meja. Menekan tombol yang kemungkinan adalah nomor milik Ayase dan menghubunginya.

"Hei!"

Protesku. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena suara Ayase sudah terdengar dari benda itu. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Ne, Ayase. Kakakku ingin mengajakmu untuk berkencan besok malam."

Apa-apaan tadi...

Aku langsung meraih ponselku darinya, sementara tanganku yang lain mendekap mulutnya agar berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ini Kyousuke, jangan hiraukan perkataan Kirino." Kataku kepada Ayase.

"Onii-san... apa itu benar?"

"Itu..." Aku terdiam di antara jawabanku. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, tapi aku takut jika nanti dia justru menolakku. Aku pasti akan sangat malu jika terjadi.

Kirino menggigit jariku hingga membuatku melepaskan dekapanku pada mulutnya. Sontak dia berteriak kencang. "Ya! itu benar Ayase! Aniki ingin mengajakmu di kafe Akihabara!"

Terlambat sudah. Kini, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan. Aku mendekatkan ponselku di wajah dan mulai bertanya padanya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu. Eh, tapi jika kau menolak juga tidak apa-apa!"

Kirino menjitak kepalaku. "Seriusan, bisa tidakkah kau menjadi cowok yang sedikit cool di depan seorang wanita?"

Oke, lupakan sejenak Kirino. Sekarang tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksi dari Ayase sekarang.

"Kalau memang begitu... " Suara Ayase terdiam beberapa saat.

Oh, aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Ya Tuhan! semoga saja dia tidak menolak.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

Dan dengan jawaban Ayase, aku langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang bersama Kirino seperti sepasang orang yang kesurupan. Walaupun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ayahku langsung berteriak dari ruang tamu bahwa sekarang sudah malam. Ya, kami hanya tertawa nyengir mendengar hal itu.

Aku menghela nafas.

Jadi...

Sekarang...

TIDAK MUNGKIN, TEMAN ADIKKU BISA SEMANIS INI...

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Jika anda membaca tulisan ini, maka artinya selamat karena sudah menyelesaikan membaca fanfic untuk bagian antologi FT (Fandom Travellers) pertama saya, jadi di sini. Saya memiliki sebuah projek antologi untuk mampir di setiap fandom anime yang pernah saya tonton (khususnya yang minor fanfic bahasa indonesia), dan membuat paling tidak sebuah oneshot 1k word sebagai fiction. Dan saya memutuskan melabuhkan FT 01 ini pada anime OreImo. Kebetulan juga karena saya baru menyelesaikan animenya satu minggu lalu. Sempat berpikir untuk mencari versi fictionnya tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi beginilah.

Oke, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Segala kesalahan tidak akan pernah luput dari author ini. Hm... Jika readers beruntung (Jaelah - apaan sih?), mungkin bisa menemukan fiction FT saya di fandom anime minor yang lain. Bye~


End file.
